


Price of Love 3

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Price of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair avoid dealing with their growing feelings for each other.<br/>This story is a sequel to Price of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Love 3

## Price of Love 3

by Texas Ranger

* * *

Blair handed Jim a beer and a plate of vegetable pasta. "Here you go, Jim," he said, taking a seat next to the Sentinel. 

"Thanks, Chief." Jim dug into his dinner and nodded approvingly. "Not bad. Of course, I'd have made it with Italian sausage, but this is really good for rabbit food." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Your arteries will thank me. Here, have a napkin." 

Their hands touched briefly when Jim reached over, and Blair felt a bolt of electric heat shoot through his body. The feel of the big man's bare skin brushing across his own was far more erotic than the most explicit acts Blair had performed with any of his clients, and he pulled away quickly before his body could force him to act on the feeling. 

Life at the loft had settled into a comfortable routine: work, dinner, a few beers and some conversation, then into the living room to watch tv while Blair graded papers and Jim read. They had agreed to share the dinner duties, but more often than not wound up preparing the meal together while Blair talked and Jim listened. 

Despite the fact that Jim wasn't used to sharing his space, Blair was amazed at how quickly the detective adjusted to having him around; in fact, Blair got the distinct feeling that Jim liked living with him. Not that the Sentinel had ever said so. Blair understood that Jim was the product of an environment that discouraged verbalizing emotions; instead, Jim showed his affection subtly: a smile, a tease, a playful touch. 

In the month since he'd moved in, Blair found himself craving the smallest sign of affection from his friend. Every casual touch, all the friendly banter that passed between them cemented Blair's growing surety that he was in love with Jim. The feeling was exhilarating and frightening, like being swept along an unfamiliar river, and for the first time in his life, Blair was willing to follow without question. 

"Hey, Darwin." 

Blair looked up, startled out of his introspection. "Hmmm? What?" 

Jim grinned and cuffed him upside the head. "I said, pass the peanuts over here." He took the jar from his partner. "Zoning, Chief?" 

Blair smiled back a little guiltily. "Something like that." 

"So, who is she?" Jim teased. "Lemme guess: tall, blonde-no, brunette-I.Q off the scale, and yet she still agreed to go out with you. The mind boggles." 

Blair shook his head. "Way off, Rambo. Short, redheaded, and not that bright." _That pretty well describes Darren, alright._ he thought. 

"That would explain the attraction," Jim retorted. He stood and stretched. "I'm off to bed, Chief. Keep it down tonight, willya? Your Outer Mongolian jug-fucking music kept me up til three last night." 

"Blah, blah, blah," Blair replied. "Go to bed, old man. And don't forget your Geritol." 

Jim shot him the finger from the bathroom door. 

Blair grinned and watched his friend disappear into the bathroom. A few hours later, he closed his laptop and went to bed himself. As he lay in the darkness with the comforting knowledge that Jim was asleep above him, Blair dared to think he'd finally found a home. 

* * *

End.

 


End file.
